For the Lion and the Emperor!
by Quatoria23
Summary: Being, in part, an account of an encounter between the forces of the most holy Dark Angels, and the despicable traitors of the Emperors Children. Oneshot.


What follows is an after-action report of a clash between the God-Emperor's righteous Space Marines and a warband of the traitorous Emperors Children, fought on Finreht, Agrapinna Sector, in the opening weeks of the thirteenth Black Crusade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lightning crashed across the black sky over Johannes Hive, temporarily illuminating the scene below. In the burbs of the massive hive-city, forces gathered for battle.  
  
Librarian Michael Four Winds looked up at the forked tongue of light and made a sign on his breast. His augurs were correct. Blood would be spilled this night.  
  
He turned to his sergeant, who was standing behind and to his right. "Brother-Sergeant Caine, inform our brothers that battle will be joined tonight. Ready our armour."  
  
The tall Marine in bone-white robes nodded imperceptibly. "Yes, Brother- Librarian. Where shall our forces muster?"  
  
Michael considered the ruined stumps of the hives suburbs. After the heroic defense of Kosciusko Bridge by the Black Templar, the Traitor Marines would be eager to shed blood for their false god, to make penance for their ignominous defeat. The librarians' lips curled in a sneer. The Emperors' Children had much, much more to absolve than that. Tonight, under cover of darkness, the Emperors mercy would be delivered.  
  
Michael raised an armoured gauntlet and pointed towards the burned-out shell of a multi-story hab-block. His enhanced sight could make out banners with the sigil of the Inquisition fluttering in the deep-nights glow. It would provide cover for his battle-brothers with plasma cannons, and shield his Whirlwind MLRS from sight. It was ideal for his purpose. To destroy the heretics, which Michael knew were cut off from support and operating independently, he must outflank and entrap them, crushing the traitors in a constricting ring of death. There would be no escape tonight for the traitors. The matter must be ended here.  
  
"Master Sargeant, instruct Brother-Sargeants Abel and Jeremiah to postition themselves for overwatch in the lee of that structure. Squad Vigilance will deploy to the ground floor. All the armor shall lie in wait beneath its walls."  
  
"Very well, Brother Michael. It shall be as you command."The Space Marine touched the comlink at his belt. "All stations, Command. The traitors await our judgement at the following coordinates..."  
  
Michael nodded in satisfaction, knowing that his orders would be implemented flawlessly. A veteran of many campaigns, Master Sargeant Caine was a quiet and intelligent tactician, as well as a fierce warrior. Having only been recently elevated to Master Sargeant, he was given the honor of leading Michaels retinue in this most imporant of conflicts in reward for slaying a wounded Tyranid Hive Tyrant in hand to hand combat, after the beast slaughtered his whole unit. The librarian was confident the disposition of his force would be attended to with diligence.  
  
Michael switched his own com-link to a secure sub-orbital channel and paged the Strike Cruiser in low orbit. As he expected, a certain Marine answered.  
  
"This is Laslo. Go ahead."  
  
"Grand Master Laslo, Brother-Librarian Michael. I am grateful for the aid of your warriors this day."  
  
"And I, Brother Michael, am grateful of your vigilance in bringing this matter to the attention of the Ordo Malleus." The masters gravelly voice sounded as if two boulders were scraping together.  
  
"My warriors are taking up position now, grandfather. We should engage the heretics within a few moments time."  
  
"Very well, Brother Michael. I shall monitor your progress from here. Signal when you require our presence."  
  
"I shall do so. Now, I must take my leave - I have final matters to attend. The Emperor protects."  
  
"That He does, Brother-Librarian. Laslo out."  
  
Michael cut the link and strode to his Rhino, the Lions Chariot. Brother Aramath, his standard bearer, was cleaning his plasma pistol outside. He greeted the librarian with a nod.  
  
"Good evening, Brother-Librarian. Do we go to battle?"  
  
Michael clapped a hand on his battle-brothers shoulder. "Yes, my friend, we do. Come! The enemies of the Emperor await!"  
  
Aramath slid the pistols receiver on with a snick and holstered it. Snatching up his power sword, he leapt into the personnel carrier, his face alight with joy. Michael saw that Caine and the rest of his retinue were already mounted. They were all tending to their wargear. Michael slid upon the door to the drivers compartment.  
  
"Brother Jacob, let us away."  
  
"Yes, Brother-Librarian." With a grinding of gears, the Rhino sped off towards the appointed place.  
  
Michael returned to the troop compartment and once again surveyed his troops. They were all silent, weapons stowed, preparing themselves for the coming battle. Michael was at once struck with the honor of commanding men the calibre of these. He felt righteous zeal well in his breast. Michael stepped forward and grabbed a handhold on the overhead, steadying himself. The librarian reverently touched the Standard of Retribution that was furled and stowed on the bulkhead.  
  
"Brothers," Michael intoned, " Join me in prayer.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"We are Dark Angels."  
  
"What does it mean to be a Dark Angel?"  
  
"It is to be the First, the Chosen of the Emperor."  
  
"What is our purpose?"  
  
"We are the defenders of Humanity."  
  
"To whom do we owe allegiance?"  
  
"To our progenitor the Lion el'Jonson, and the Holy Emperor, Master of Mankind."  
  
"What do we owe to His enemies?"  
  
"Retribution and death!"  
  
The Dark Angels last response thundered over the APC's engine like a rising storm. From outside, a sizzling snap-hiss was heard. The com-net came alive in Michaels ear.  
  
"Brother Michael, Sargeant Abel. A traitor Predator is parked one hundred meters east-southeast from the hab-block. There are Chaos Terminators advancing on Squad Vigilance. The battle is joined!"  
  
Michael keyed his mike in response. "Very well, Brother-Sergeant. All units, Command. Let the traitors expend their ire and ammunition on phantoms they cannot see. Remain concealed until you have positive targets." Six clicks were heard in acknowledgement.  
  
"Command, Squad Vigilance. We have weathered the enemy fire with minimal casualties. We are in position to return fire."  
  
"Negative, Vigilance. Wait one. Rhino Two, illuminate the corrupt Terminators."  
  
"Roger that, command." The staccato bark of a storm bolter was heard over the comnet. Peering out a periscope, Michael saw a bright spear of light stab through the darkness and illuminate the Emperors Children. He felt a sense of revulsion as when he saw the precious suits of Terminator armour profaned with evil signs and encrusted with spikes and tentacles. With a sense of righteous fury he keyed his microbead.  
  
"All units, fire at will."  
  
As one, the whoosh of plasma was heard, and with satisfaction Michael saw four of the Chaos Chosen bathed in white fire. The armour melted and ran, and the traitors fell to their knees and did not get up. The remaining Terminator returned fire with its combi-melta, tracking the Rhino.  
  
The Whirlwind elevated its turret, and rockets roared into the night sky. A rumbling booom sounded a few hundred meters away. The Razorbacks maneuvered away, moving at half speed at right angles with the building, A lascannon shot from one scored the Predators armour, but no visible damage could be seen  
  
The Slanneshi traitors returned fire with a single minded intensity typical of Chaos Marines. Deep, thrumming bass notes sounded that shook the rivets of the Lions Chariot, and Michael saw his brethren felled by the blasts. In a heartbeat, the honored plasma gunner was the sole remaining member of Squad Vigilance. Most soldiers, even other Space Marines, would balk at such losses, but Brother Jonah stood firm.  
  
"Command, Squad Vigilance. This is Brother Jonah. I am assuming command of the squad. I await your orders."  
  
Michael was honored by his dedication. "Carry out your previous orders, Vigilance. Engage targets of opportunity."  
  
"I understand and will comply. The Emperor is my shield."  
  
Michael checked his periscope and contacted the driver. "Take us closer to that Predator."  
  
"Aye, brother."  
  
Michael returned to the crew compartment and gestured to his meltagunner. "Brother Argus, with me!"  
  
He swung open the top hatch of the Chariot and drew his plasma pistol. Argus levelled his meltagun, and they fired as one at the sole remaining Terminator, a great horned and tusked monstrosity. Both of their shots were true, but two misshapen beasts leapt in front of their cruel master, dying in his stead.  
  
A new voice filled Michaels ear. "Brother-Librarian, I have identified my target and am on route to your location at this time."  
  
A flash of light and wave of pressure signaled the arrival of the new combatant. A towering figure clad in ornate silver Terminator armour materialized ten meters behind the Chaos Terminator. His ancient suit was even more baroque than the one Michael was entitled to wear. The Grey Knights' eyes burned with holy fire. He raised his Nemesis weapon in salute to Michael, and bellowed a challenge to the heretic before him. Michael spoke into his microbead.  
  
"Razorback Two! Shield our ally!"  
  
The personnel carrier wheeled around and sped towards the hero. It turned to the side as it passed him, throwing up a shower of rocks and gravel from the pavement, blocking line of sight to the Grey Knight from the Chaos heavy weapons teams. Heavy weapons fire and sonic blasts ricocheted from from the side of the lightly armored APC, surprisingly enough inflicting only superficial damage.  
  
Storm bolter shells pattered like soft rain off the traitors corrupted armour as the Chaos Champion turned to face his opponent. With a scream of anger and rage, he charged the Grey Knight. Blades dancing with crackling energy flashed, and Laslo was wounded grievously - twice. In response, the ancient master smashed aside the Champions guard and thrust his Nemesis weapon into the Slanneshi Marines breast. The glowing weapon pierced its armour with ease and erupted from its back. Howling with pain and pleasure, the Chaos Marine leered and rose its power sword for another blow. Then, Michael felt a wave of power hit his mind as the Masters weapon flashed, and the heretic crumbled to dust. His holy work done, Laslo lumbered off in search of some traitors who desperately needed to die.  
  
An explosion lit the night sky in front of Michaels' Rhino as Squad Vengeance's Razorback punched a lascannon blast through a Chaos Rhino that was attempting to maneuver on his left flank, behind the Predator. Emperors Children bailed out of the burning hulk. Michael smiled and directed the driver. The Lions Chariot sped towards the unhorsed traitors. Michael ducked inside and closed the hatch. Crouching beside the port side hatch, the librarian barked orders to his squad.  
  
"Prepare to disembark! Pattern Bravo!"  
  
Safeties clicked off as the Dark Angels readied their weapons. Master Sargeant Caine came to kneel opposite the hatch, his plasma pistol drawn, while Brother Aramath unfurled the Standard of Retribution. Centrifugal force forced all the Marines to lean right as the driver slung the machine in a tight J-turn, skidding to a stop meters from the dazed heretics. The rear ramp and port side hatch slid open on noiseless hydraulics, and Librarian Michael led his men into hell.  
  
Smoke drifted across the ruined city from burnt-out machines of war, two- inch smoke launchers, and building ablaze from stray weapons fire. The staccato bark of bolter fire and roar of plasma sang a martial melody as the Dark Angels calmly chose targets for their weapons. Searchlights played across the battlefield and miniature plasma suns blazed from the Dark Angels ancient weapons, momentarily casting everything into sharp relief.  
  
Michael Four Winds leapt from the Rhino with an agility that belied his eight-foot power armoured frame. His sargeant was fractions of a second behind him, taking up a covering position as the rest of the squad disembarked. The traitors Predator was about ten meters to the north, its blasphemous hull shrouded in smoke. Michael leveled his weapon and fired, his squad following a split second later. Three white suns and a blue ray of sub-molecular fusion punched the side armor and the vehicle detonated, bits of spall and burning fuel pinging harmlessly off their armor. A fireball rose, and the Slanneshi Marines turned towards them, a hungry gleam in their eyes. With ululating cries, the heretics charged them, bolt pistols and sonic weaponry blazing.  
  
Michael raised his force weapon and his Dark Angels steeled themselves to receive the charge. Bolt shells whizzed past, and he heard chunks of ceramite explode as his battle-brothers fell. The soporific musk of the Emperors' Children wafted through his rebreather before the autosensers switched to internal supply.  
  
Battle was joined with a vicious cry and the crunch of metal, buzzing chainswords skidding off power armor, bolters roaring as they fired at point-blank range. Michaels sword carved a glittering arc as he smote the enemies of his god. The subvocal psychic screaming fogged his senses and slgwed his reflexes. Michael saw that his fellow Space Marines were affected too. Sargeant Caine swung his thunder hammer in a wide arc, his plasma pistol spitting white-hot death. But for every traitor he struck down, two more leaped to take their place. The weight and ferocity of the traitors assault bowed the Dark Angels line. Brother Aramath hoisted the Standard high, his power sword fending off attacks from all quarters.  
  
"Sons of the Lion! RETRIBUTION AND DEATH!"  
  
The sight of the ancient banner, bestowed on their Chapter at the dawn of the Imperium and touched by the hand of the Emperor Himself, filled the Angels of Darkness with holy fervor and thoughts of bloodshed. Their efforts redoubled and the tide of battle slowly turned.  
  
Michaels squad was being whittled down to a tight knot - even Brother Aramath suffered a grievous blow incapacitated him. The Traitor Marine who led the band of heretics moved with languid grace, gifting each of the Space Marines with killing strokes from his curved, glowing blade. Soon only Michael and Caine remained, guarding each others backs. The Aspiring Champion sneered at Michael, stepping forward.  
  
"I am called Goat. Your death will please the Lord of All Pleasures," it hissed.  
  
Michael was sickened by this paragon. "You are not fit to know my name, traitor... except that I am he who will redeem your heresy!"  
  
With that, he launched a ferocious barrage of attacks that the Aspiring Champion desperately parried and countered. It's power weapon was deflected by Michaels Iron Halo field. Overextended, the Chaos Marine left a hole in his defense - through which Michael promptly thrust his force weapon and disembowled the traitor.  
  
Gazing around to take stock of his situation, Michael saw that the city square was a charnel house. Corpses of Traitor Marines littered the streets like straw for appreciably few Dark Angel casualties. Michael turned just in time to see Caine weave a traitors power fist, and remove his opponents skull with a blow from his long-handled hammer. The rest of his Marines were on the ground, dead or dying, drenched with the blood of heretics.  
  
Michael activated his microbead. "All units, Command - report status."  
  
"Command, Brother-Sargeant Caleb - Squads Victorious and Vengeance have moved to encircle the enemy on the right flank. Minimal casualties. Engaging targets of opportunity."  
  
"Command, Lions Chariot - Razorback One has joined me and we have flanked the scum on the left."  
  
Brother-Librarian, this is Laslo. I have dispatched the Noise Marines on the north side of the square. Justicar Weiss and his Teleport Attack squad have arrived, and we are encircling the heretics. The enemy fire is accurate, and taking a heavy toll on our brothers."  
  
Michael grimaced. The Apothecarium would have much work this day. He hated losing his valiant brethren in battle - for every Marine that died, hundreds of years of combat experience were lost. But sometimes, noble sacrifice was required to expunge the hated enemies of Man.  
  
Master Sargeant Caine addressed the librarian. "We have won a great victory here today, Brother Four Winds. The streets run with the blood of traitors. These heretics could not stand against our righteous fury."  
  
Michael stood silently, cleaning the Slaaneshi blood from his force sword. It would need to be reconsecrated after such exposure to the warping powers of the Immaterium.  
  
"Aye, Brother Caine, we have. But do not underestimate these creatures. They have fought with the tenacity of devils... never assume they wish to fall upon your blade! The worshippers of Chaos have only one attribute you must concern yourself with: their undying contempt for the Emperor of Mankind. Think on this, and be humbled. You have fought well this day."  
  
Caine bowed his head in contrition, his thunder hammer still dripping the gore of a Traitor Marine. Michael clasped his shoulder. "Now come! There are foes yet to be slain!"  
  
Just at that moment, the very earth shook as three Thunderhawks dropped from the dark sky, their powerful engines making Michaels bones rattle. The dropships flared and hovered over the center of the suburb, powerful searchlights playing over the ruins.  
  
"Commander of Dark Angels ground forces, this is the Thunderhawk Knight of Caliban. I bring orders from the Tower of Angels. We are here to pick you up."  
  
"Knight of Caliban, this is Librarian Michael. We have a warband of Chaos Marines surrounded and trapped below your position. Request you strafe the area."  
  
"Roger that, Brother-Librarian. The Emperor protects."  
  
The three mighty gunships sideslipped and circled the Chaos Marines ever- shrinking position, prows alight with flame as twelve sets of twin heavy bolters peppered the area with large-calibre shells. The roar of battle cannon shells and jackhammer of the heavy bolters was music to Michaels soul as the remaining Emperors Children were pounded into so much rubble. Satisified, the Thunderhawks flared and landed, massive landing claws crushing the rubble beneath them. The forward ramp lowered, and the mighty engines spun down to idle.  
  
Michael keyed his microbead a last time. "All units, converge on the Thunderhawks. The enemy is defeated. We are needed elsewhere."  
  
Emerging from the deep-nights gloom, Michael saw his Grey Knight ally. The silver Terminator armor was cracked in places, but the Grand Master carried himself did not seem to notice his wounds. He sought out Michael, whos dark green armor was scuffed and scratched, and his ceremonial robe torn, but he was not seriously hurt.  
  
Michael greeted the Grey Knight with a sword salute; unsheathing his weapon, he snapped it to arms and back down. Laslo raised his Nemesis halberd in a similar gesture. The two Space Marines stood face to face before the Thunderhawk, one wearing an ancient suit of Terminator armor resplendent with purity seals and abjurations of faith; the other, clad in dark green armour forged by the artificer Jeremiah, his bone-white ceremonial robes stained with the blood of traitors.  
  
"You are injured, Grandfather."  
  
The Grey Knight grunted and made a dismissive wave with a massive armoured fist.  
  
"I have suffered worse than this, lad. Do not be concerned."  
  
"My men are already telling tales of your heroism, honored brother. Surely, you are a champion among champions."  
  
"I do no more than my duty, Brother-Librarian, as do you. It is my fondest wish to die in combat, with my wounds to the fore."  
  
"I hope, for the sake of the Imperium, that that day does not come soon. The Grey Knights are a most worthy ally. We may yet defeat the Arch- Heretic."  
  
"By the Emperors Grace, we will. Your men are stalwart, Brother Michael. I am honoured by their courage. The Dark Angels have always been known for their prowess and piety in battle, and that truth is renewed again here today."  
  
Michael felt sick in the pit of his stomach. If this humble hero knew the real truth about his Chapter, about their secret shame, he would not be so generous with his praise. No, he would not find out. No one would. It could not be allowed.  
  
"Grand Master, I thank you for your assistance in purging this taint. This alliance shall be recorded, an honor done the Dark Angels by the Ordo Malleus, an honor that shall be repayed in kind. If you should find yourself in need, speak my name to the wind, and I shall come."  
  
The Grey Knight nodded gravely. "The Emperor is my sword and my shield. We shall meet again." With a pop, Laslo activated his teleport homer and vanished with an inrush of air.  
  
Michael made the sign of the Great Engine on his breast, and turned to observe his Marines prepare for departure. Squad Vigilance's immobilized Rhino was pushed aboard a Thunderhawk by his Razorbacks. The bodies of the fallen were collected to be given proper honors, the wounded taken aboard and sedated. When they reached their strike cruiser, the apothecaries would tend them, but for now, they would rest in the deep Space Marine healing- trance. This city would need reconsecration before it was again fit for human habitation, Michael reflected. He made a mental note to contact the Eccliesiarchy about the matter. That was for another time, though. As Michael ascended the Knight of Caliban's prow ramp, its engines spooled up. The librarian signaled to the crew that he was ready to depart. Another day, another battle. Such was the fate of a Space Marine, but it was a fate he welcomed. Imperator hominorum, nostra salvatio! 


End file.
